narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Explosive Clay
Myth i read somewhere that the Garuda(or Karura) is the enemy of the snake (talk) 01:09, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Seperate Pages? Think it'll be necessary to create sepetate pages for the C1, C2, C3 & C4? C0 allready has its own page..so....Just wondering...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:33, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so. C1-4 are all simple variations of Exploding Clay, but C0 actually works a bit differently, as it consumes the entire body. Also, the third databook has separate articles only for Exploding Clay (covering C1-4) and C0. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:37, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Ahh, Allright then...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Kinjutsu? Is this technique considered a Kinjutsu? After all, the parent jutsu, Iwagakure Kinjutsu, is forbidden. So the derived jutsu should also be forbidden. Yatanogarasu 22:32, March 22 2010 (UTC) :I thought the Iwa-kinjutsu was the Exploding clay. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 05:34, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::The Iwagakure kinjutsu apparently allows one to mix chakra with various substances such as clay. It is likely the way Deidara developed those hands in his hands and chest. I could see how that would be a kinjutsu, as it alters the body quite drastically. ::However, Exploding Clay itself doesn't really seem to be a kinjutsu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:39, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Explosive chakra levels? In his fight with Sasuke, Deidara mentioned something about incresing his chakra level form C1 to C2. In C0, something about his explosive chakra is also mentioned. So wouldn't that mean he increses his chakra levels to use higher-ranking clay techniques? --GoDai (talk) 23:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Lightning release So if this clay dont work against lightning then against someone like the Raikage A or anyone that covers their body up in Lightning?Lil rob (talk) 04:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Lil rob :The clay can be defused if lightning chakra hits it, just that. It can still hurt people, even if they are lightning-natured. Omnibender - Talk - 15:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) So if the Raikage was to fight Deidara with his Lightning Armor he would defuse the bombs if thy were to hit him?Lil rob (talk) 06:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Lil rob :The Raikage's lightning armour isn't really offensive natured, people have touched it and it's done nothing to them.--Cerez365™ 12:17, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Nature Could it be that the chakra natures for this technique are Earth Release and Yang Release? Because Yang Release brings life into a form. And we already know that Exploding Clay is an earth-based technique. User talk: Lidor 12:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I see your point, but I don't have much faith in it. This technique already has Earth Release from the clay and Explosion Release, putting Yang Release in the mix makes this way too complex. Omnibender - Talk - 01:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe the jutsu has 3 chakra natures, like Dust release: * Earth * Yang - the clay moves on it's own. * Fire - from the explosion. User talk: Lidor 18:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Explosion Release will be the result of two chakra natures already, most likely fire and lightning, and the clay is earth. Dust Release techniques themselves don't have three natures, it is one nature made from merging three natures. Deidara doesn't merge earth and explosion to make a new nature, he just uses both natures to account for different parts of the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 19:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) The point is that it must be more than just earth and fire or fire and lighting ... his clay was basically alive so i believe the guy above got it right ... earth+yang for caly and fire+yin to explode it probably O_O-- (talk) 21:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :The clay is not alive. He controls it, just like Shikamaru controls his shadow.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 01:51, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::In Naruto Shippuden episode 123, Deidara says "my creations come to life" and the ability of Yang release is to breath life into a form, so... User talk: Lidor 17:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC)